Nothing is Permanent
by WhenTheThrushKnocks
Summary: Fill for a prompt on Hobbit Kink Meme- Bilbo dies in childbirth and Thorin is left to raise their child alone. I'm sorry this is really sad :/ But after the first chapter it won't be so bad... I don't think...
1. Chapter 1

"Is there no cure?" asked Thorin.

"Not that any but the elves would know of, if even they know," responded the healer.

Thorin didn't hesitate. "As much as I hate the elves, there is nothing I won't do for Bilbo and my child." He said, and walked back into the room were Bilbo was waiting.

"What did he say?" asked Bilbo.

"There is nothing he can do," said Thorin. "But he says the elves may know a cure."

"You would go to the elves for help?"

"I will do anything for you and the child, if it means I have to bargain with the elves."

Bilbo looked down at his stomach. "If we are to go to the elves, we had better hurry, we don't have much time."

Thorin nodded. "We ride for Mirkwood tomorrow to seek the help of Thranduil."

Early the next morning, Thorin, Bilbo, and several guards set off for Mirkwood. They rode swiftly, and arrived at Thranduil's palace before nightfall. They were met by guards just outside the front gate.

"Well, if it isn't the King Under the Mountain!" said one of the guards. "I suppose you'll be wanting an audience with King Thranduil?"

"Yes, and the matter is urgent. Quickly—please," said Thorin, trying his best to be polite for Bilbo's sake.

"We'll see," said the guard.

"I'll escort you to somewhere where you can wait," said the other guard.

They did not have to wait long before being called to appear before the king, but when they were called Bilbo was already asleep, so Thorin decided to leave him to rest from the long day and appear before the king alone.

"Thorin Oakenshield? Asking for help? I didn't think this day would ever come!" smirked Thranduil.

Thorin gritted his teeth. "I would prefer not to have an audience for this," he said, gesturing to the various elves in the room.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "As you wish," he said, motioning for the other elves to leave. "What could possibly so important to you that you would ask me for aid?"

"Bilbo – the hobbit – is pregnant – with my child, and the healers at Erebor tell us he has a sickness that will kill them both and they can do nothing to stop it. They said the only ones who might have the knowledge to help would be the elves. Please, try to help him," said Thorin.

Thranduil was taken aback by how upset Thorin was—it reminded him of himself.

_Long ago, Thranduil had a wife – Elanorien. She was beautiful, kind, and wise. They were very happy together, and she was pregnant with Thranduil's child, but during the birth something went terribly wrong and she died. Now all he has to remember her is their son, Legolas. He could only imagine how terrible it would have been if Legolas had died too._

"I will do my best to heal him—I too once had a mate, and lost her in childbirth. I would not wish that to happen to anyone, and I will do my best to prevent it," said Thranduil.

Relief and surprise flooded Thorin's face. "He is sleeping in the room your guard led us to to wait in."

"Let us go,"

"Bilbo, Bilbo, wake up. Thranduil has agreed to try and heal you," said Thorin.

Thranduil stepped forward. "Stay lying down. It will be easier that way," he said as he placed his hands on Bilbo's stomach.

After a while Thranduil said "I can feel the sickness, and it may be beyond my skill, or even Elrond's, to heal. I will send word to him, and in the meantime I will try my best, but I make no promises. I am truly sorry."

After it was clear that Thorin and Bilbo would have to stay in Mirkwood, Thorin sent messengers back to Erebor, telling them he would not be able to return until after his child was born. Thranduil had made it clear that Bilbo's situation was dire, and Thorin was not willing to leave him alone for any amount of time.

"I have sent word to Elrond, requesting his help healing Bilbo. However, even if he agrees to come, he may not reach here in time. Imladris is far away, and Bilbo's time is short," said Thranduil.

Thorin thanked him quietly.

Two months later, when they had almost given up all hope that Elrond would come, he arrived. He was rushed to Bilbo, whose condition had deteriorated drastically and was now visibly dying.

"You did not exaggerate his condition, Thranduil," said Elrond, as Thorin watched nervously. "His situation is dire."

"But you can heal him, right? You can save him?" asked Thorin frantically. "You have to be able to."

"I do not know. It may be all I can do to save one of them. I realize this is a decision no one should have to make, but you may have to choose between Bilbo and your unborn son."

Thorin paced, running his hands through his hair. "I cannot do that. I can't. I can't choose between them."

"I won't ask you to do unless it is necessary. For now, I will do my best to save both of them," said Elrond.

One month passed, and Elrond managed to somewhat stabilize Bilbo's condition. Bilbo was awake more, but stayed bedridden.

"He does not have much longer until the child will be born," said Elrond. "Any day now, the child will come. It will be a long and hard labor, and even if he was well, there would have been no guarantee he would survive it. Hobbit bodies are not meant to carry dwarf children, although his has adapted surprisingly well."

"So he does not have much of a chance?" asked Thorin.

"No, but Thranduil and I will do everything in our power to save him. I too lost my mate, although not to childbirth. It is something no one should have to endure," said Elrond.

A few days after they had this conversation, Bilbo went into labor. Thorin was forced to leave the room, and Elrond called several other elves that had knowledge of medicine to assist himself and Thranduil.

Thorin spent many hours waiting in fear outside Bilbo's room. When Elrond finally called him to come in, he saw the sadness on his and Thranduil's face and knew all was not well. Thorin rushed over to where Bilbo was laying and saw that he was holding a child, and alive.

"You made it!" said Thorin, relieved.

"I do not know how much longer I can hold out," said Bilbo.

"You must hold on," said Thorin, worry reentering his voice.

"Before I go—I want you to name him Frodo," said Bilbo. "Make sure Fili and Kili don't spoil him too much."

Thorin shook his head. "You'll be there. You have to be. You have to hang on, Bilbo."

"No, Thorin. I have led a good life. You have to let go. Just promise me, please."

"I promise," said Thorin quietly.

Bilbo smiled, and closed his eyes for the last time.

"No! Bilbo!" Thorin cried.

Thranduil quietly stepped forward. "Would you like me to take Frodo and leave you to grieve alone?" he asked.

Thorin nodded, and Thranduil took Frodo and left the room with Elrond.

Many hours later, Thorin emerged from the room.

"Will you take care of a burial? I do not know what the customs are for hobbits," he said.

"You do not want to be there?" asked Thranduil.

"I have said my farewells. I cannot stand to see him like that—he was so full of life…" Thorin trailed off, lost in thought.

"We will give him an honorable burial in the custom of his people," said Thranduil.

"Where is Frodo?" asked Thorin.

"Elrond is taking care of him," said Thranduil.

"Is he well enough to leave?" asked Thorin. "I want to go home as soon as possible."

Thranduil nodded sadly. "I believe he is well enough—but, Thorin—you cannot let the grief overcome you—you must carry on."

Thorin made no response and went to find Elrond.

When he found Elrond, he told him that he planned to leave as soon as possible, and Elrond told him that Frodo was well enough, but gave him the same warning that Thranduil had given him.

Thorin and Frodo left early the next day.

Thorin arrived at Erebor late that day, leading a sad procession. He rode in front, holding his newborn son. His guards rode behind him in silence. He was first met with cheers, but when the dwarfs of Erebor saw that there king was alone, there was silence. When Thorin finally reached his rooms, he found the rest of his company waiting for him, not having heard the news.

"What have you named him?" asked Kili.

"How's Bilbo doing?" asked Balin.

"He's adorable!" said Ori.

They abruptly stopped their onslaught of questions when they saw the immense sadness in Thorin's eyes. He looked utterly broken.

"Where—where is Bilbo?" ventured Fili.

"He—he did not make it," said Thorin, voice cracking. "Elrond and Thranduil could not save both Frodo and Bilbo."

To this only Balin had a reply, as he had lost his mate long ago. "Laddie, I know it seems it will never get better, but it will. I promise you, it will. Be glad he left you something as precious as a child.

Thorin nodded and said "I just – need to be alone for a while."

"Shall I take Frodo for you?" asked Ori.

"No," said Thorin.

The dwarfs of the company quietly filed out of the room and Thorin was left to grieve.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time since returning from Mirkwood, Thorin was holding court. He was having an open court, so any of the dwarfs could come to him with any complaint.

One thing was different about this court, however—Thorin was not alone on the throne. Balin and his nephews had coaxed him into holding court, but not leaving Frodo with anyone else. He sat on high on his throne, with his tiny son in his lap.

Everyone else tried their best not to stare, but this was the weakest most of them had ever seen him, save those who had been alive after the battle for Moria.

"Your Majesty, the first audience will be for Donri," said Balin.

"What is your complaint?" asked Thorin.

"Your Majesty, my family and I have nowhere to sleep—there are not enough rooms," said Donri, doing his best not to stare at Frodo. "When will more rooms be opened up?"

"There are dwarfs working around the clock to open more rooms. It is only going to get worse when the caravans from the Misty Mountains arrive," said Thorin. "However, we will have more people working once they arrive. For now, many dwarfs have nowhere to sleep, and it is a sacrifice we have to make."

For many days Thorin held courts like this, going through the actions, but with no real conviction. No matter how much Fili and Kili tried to cheer him up with their antics, or the rest of the company tried to comfort him, the pain did not lessen. It was as if he was watching himself go through the actions from outside of his body, not being able to change anything, just doing the same thing, over and over, day after day, endlessly.

This changed when the next caravan from the Misty Mountains arrived, for a very important dwarf was leading that caravan—Dis.

Dis was a fearsome woman, who did not put up with anything from anyone, even her older brother.

"Now, what is all this?" she asked her sons.

"Do you remember the hobbit we told you of?" asked Fili.

"Yes," said Dis.

"Well, he and Thorin got married, and he was pregnant—but then he got really sick and Thorin took him to the elves but they couldn't save him but his son lived and now Thorin is really depressed," said Fili.

"Hmmm," said Dis. "I'm going to go have a talk with him."

"Thorin? I know you're in here," said Dis.

"No, Dis," said Thorin. "Not even you can fix this."

Dis raised her eyebrows and sat down next to Thorin. "So he really was the one?" she asked Thorin.

Thorin nodded, looking sadly down at young Frodo. "Our time together was far too short."

"No matter how much it hurts, you must be strong for your kingdom," said Dis. "I know, believe me, _I know,_ but you have to keep going, for your sake, for the sake of the kingdom, and for your child's sake."

"I don't think I can," said Thorin.

"Well, I do," said Dis. "And if I have to force you to get up every day then by Aüle I will do it. I will not let you throw away everything you have worked so hard for."

Thorin did not respond.

"Thorin, that's enough. Your time for mourning is over. I am not saying you should forget, but you have to pick yourself up and keep going. I will not give up until you promise to try."

"But I miss him so much," said Thorin quietly. "Everything reminds me of him."

"And that may never get better—but you have to learn to cope, to get back up, to keep fighting. If he truly loved you, do you think he would want you to be like this? Promise me that you will become a true king again."

After a long silence Thorin said quietly "I promise—but I cannot do this on my own."

"Do you think any of us would leave you to do this alone? Your company has been trying to help you, and you push them away. Your nephews are in just as much pain as you, but you refuse to speak with them, or anyone else. If you would let them help you, they would."

Thorin nodded, cowed.

"Come then, tell me about the young one. No one has even told me his name," said Dis, and Thorin began the long road to recovery.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhhh, or he'll find us!" whispered Kili.  
Frodo giggled, but quieted when he saw Thorin walk into the room.  
"Kili! Frodo! I know you're in here!" yelled Thorin, doing his best to try and stay mad, but failing as a smile crept into his voice. "We have visitors!"  
"Really?" exclaimed Frodo, scrambling out from his and Kili's hiding spot. "Can I meet them?"  
"I think they might be here to see you," said Thorin.  
"Really?" exclaimed Frodo. "Let's go, let's go!" he yelled as he scrambled up onto Thorin's back.  
Before leaving the room, Thorin turned and gave Kili a glare that would have chilled the heart of the bravest warriors. Kili just smirked, knowing that no real trouble would come of it.  
When they reached the throne room where the two guests waited, they were met with an unusual sight. The visitors weren't just any visitors-they were hobbits!  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, at your service," they said. "A little birdy told us that cousin Bilbo has been busy."  
"They say they are relations of Bilbo's," said Fili, who had already questioned the two hobbits.  
"I know-I called them here," said Thorin. "Bilbo's family should know what became of him."  
"Where is he, anyways?" asked Pippin.  
"Bilbo was my consort," said Thorin. "Five years ago he died giving birth to young Frodo."  
The hobbits were greatly saddened to hear this, but Frodo cheered them considerably.  
"We certainly can't be outdone by dwarfs," said Merry, in response to Frodo saying how much fun Fili and Kili were. "I think you'll see that Pippin and I are much more fun than any dwarf!"  
Merry and Pippin stayed for several weeks, and in trying to outdo Fili and Kili caused many a headache for Thorin and his advisors. Fili and Kili, of course, couldn't be outdone by mere hobbits, so they did everything they could think of (which was quite a lot) to be Frodo's favorite. Frodo, meanwhile quite enjoyed all the attention he was getting, much to the dismay of his father.  
One day, after Frodo had a particularly interesting adventure to some forbidden areas of Erebor with Merry and Pippin, Thorin decided he had had enough with the hobbits' and princes' behavior and called in the big guns-Dis.  
"I heard you've been giving your uncle some problems," said Dis. "I swear, you two act like dwarfings a fourth of your age."  
"We weren't, uh, doing anything," said Kili, giving his mother his best innocent face. "Or rather, I wasn't doing anything. It was all Fili and the hobbits."  
"You little-" started Fili.  
"Do you honestly think I would believe that?" asked Dis.  
"No, but it was worth a shot," said Kili.  
"That's what I thought. Now you two stop causing problems for your uncle, goodness knows he's got enough on his plate as it is, what with the delegation from Mirkwood arriving soon."  
At this Kili interrupted "I didn't know those prissy tree-shaggers were coming for a visit!" he said indignantly. "No one ever tells me anything!"  
"And there's a good reason for that," smirked Fili.  
"Hey!"  
"Stop it, you two. Stay out of Thorin's hair and make nice with the hobbits-or else," threatened Dis. "I trust you remember what happens when you disobey?"  
Fili and Kili shuddered and nodded quickly, and ran off to find the three hobbits. Dis walked away, chuckling, to report the success of her mission to Thorin.  
"They're going to make nice with the hobbits, and promised to stop causing trouble," said Dis. "On the other hand, I may have told Kili about the elves visiting. My services don't come for free!"  
Thorin scowled at the last bit of news, but said "They definitely take after you."  
Dis laughed. "I grew up with you and Frerin, I had to develop some way of defense!"  
Thorin nodded. "Point taken."

"Where are those stupid hobbits, anyways?" asked Fili. "We've been looking for almost an hour!"  
"I believe you were looking for us?" smirked Pippin, coming out of the shadows with Merry and Frodo.  
Fili scowled. "We're supposed to be nice to you now," he muttered.  
"And I suppose your mother is making you do this?" chuckled Merry.  
"Oi! I'll not have you insulting our mother! I'm sure she'll have no qualms about beating you too!" shouted Fili. "Frodo, don't you agree that Dis can and will beat them both?"  
Frodo nodded seriously. "That should be the first thing you learn here-NEVER mess with their momma."  
Fili and Kili nodded smugly.  
"She won't do anything do us," said Pippin.  
"Oh yes she will," said Fili. "I can remember numerous times when she punished other children. It's never a good idea to mess with her. She grew up with two older brothers, she knows how to fight."  
Pippin nodded, cowed. "So, truce then?"  
Kili and Fili nodded. "Truce. And if you're not gone by the time those prissy tree-shaggers leave, then we can have some fun then,"  
"Sounds like a plan," said Merry. "What do you think, little Frodo?"  
"I'm not little!" said Frodo, indignantly. "And I think that would be fun! But I didn't know the elves were coming-I've never seen elves before!"  
"Yes you have-you just don't remember," said Fili. "They're horrid, arrogant creatures, if you ask me."  
"I still want to see them!" said Frodo.  
"I'm sure you will, but I don't think they're coming for a while yet. In the meantime, I think I know a few places in Erebor we can all go that WON'T get us in trouble," said Fili.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin still had mixed feelings toward the elves. On one hand, the elves had saved Frodo, but on the other they hadn't been able to save Bilbo, and their haughty attitudes weren't helping anything.

All of the other dwarfs, with the exception of a few from the Company, still hated the "prissy tree-shaggers", Fili and Kili especially. They were not pleased when they found out the hobbits were actually _excited _about meeting the elves for the first time.

"How can you _want _to meet those leaf-eaters?" asked Fili incredulously. "Our _women _are more manly than their men!"

"Well, none of us have ever met them before," said Pippin. "And dwarf stories aren't exactly known for their… accuracy."

Fili and Kili feigned offense.

"Us? Biased? Never!" said Kili, laughing. "I admit our stories might be embellished slightly sometimes, but it is true that Thranduil could have come to our aid and chose not to."

"I heard that if he had come to your aid, many of his elves would have died, and Erebor most likely still would have been taken. I think he was only trying to do what was best for his people," said Merry.

"_Still,_ he should have tried…" said Kili.

"I still want to meet the elves," said Frodo.

Fili and Kili sighed. "They're hopeless," said Fili.

Three days later, a messenger knocked on the door to the Thorin's room. Thorin set Frodo down and went to open the door.

"Your majesty, the elves are approaching," said the messenger.

"Lead them to the throne room when they arrive. I will receive them there," said Thorin.

"Can I come too? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" wheedled Frodo. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That isn't a reason!"

"Yes it is, and you are not going. That is final."

"Please?"

Thorin sighed. _By Mahal, it's hard to resist him. _"Fine. But you sit with Balin, and you say nothing. First word, you will leave with Balin. Understand?"

Frodo nodded excitedly and scrambled up into Thorin's arms.

By the time the elves arrived, everyone was already in the throne room. Fili sat at Thorin's left, and the seat at Thorin's right remained empty, as it would until Fili took the throne and found his own mate. Dis, Kili, and various other important dwarfs stood near the throne in their respective positions. Off to one side, Balin sat with Frodo.

Thranduil led the elven delegation in.

"Hello, Thorin Oakenshield," he said.

"Thranduil."

"We come to discuss trading options between Erebor and Mirkwood," said Thranduil.

Thorin nodded. "You will be shown to your rooms shortly. We will have a council tomorrow, or later today if you prefer."

"We can wait, our business is not urgent."

"Show them to their rooms, Dana," said Thorin. "I will see you at midday tomorrow for the council."

"Yes, your majesty," she said, and walked into a tunnel. Thranduil followed the dwarf, leading the rest of the delegation behind him.

Frodo had noticed that along with the blonde elf that had spoken, three others wore crowns of some kind—a younger blonde elf, and two dark haired elves.

"Now, Frodo. Was that really so interesting?" asked Thorin, once the elves were out of earshot.

"Yes! They're so tall! And their hair is so shiny! I want to see them again!" Frodo responded excitedly.

Thorin sighed. "If I let you go play with Fili and Kili and Merry and Pippin will you promise to stay away from the elves?"

"Yes!" said Frodo happily, wiggling out of his father's arms and running over to Fili, scrambling up onto his back. "Let's go find Merry and Pippin!"

"I don't think so," said Fili. "Uncle Thorin'll have our heads if we take any of you anywhere near the elves."

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're scared. Besides, we just want to see them," said Pippin.

"I am scared of Thorin," said Kili. "And you should be too."

"What's he going to do?" asked Merry. "It can't be that bad."

"You don't know our uncle," said Kili.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him—or, apparently, you," said Pippin.

"Fine. But just so we're clear, I think this is a terrible idea," said Fili.

"Let's go!" said Frodo excitedly.

They had just entered the area of Erebor where the elves were staying when suddenly the two young dark haired elves Frodo had noticed earlier were in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked the taller one.

"And who are you?" asked the other. "I know you two," he said as he pointed at Fili and Kili. "But who are you three? You don't look like dwarves."

"This is Frodo, Thorin's son, and these are Merry and Pippin, relations of Frodo's father. And who are you? You don't look like the rest of the Mirkwood elves," said Fili.

"So you are hobbits, then," said the taller elf. "We are from Rivendell, visiting our friends in Mirkwood. I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir. I believe you know our father, Elrond?"

"He tried to poison us!" said Kili.

"I doubt that—" began Elladan, before Elrohir interrupted. "I don't know, 'Dan—I mean, ada's teas are pretty toxic…"

Frodo giggled. "You're much nicer than Fili and Kili said you would be,"

"Well, you are less stuck up than those Mirkwood elves…" said Fili reluctantly.

"Thanks," said Elladan sarcastically.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted.

"What in Middle-Earth do you think you're doing here?" shouted Thorin. "I specifically told you not to go anywhere _near _here the elves! You two especially should know better!" he yelled, pointing at Fili and Kili. Then, turning to the elves, he said "I suggest you two get away from my family, and stay away if you value your life."

Elladan and Elrohir threw up their hands in mock surrender, and walked off.

Thorin then proceeded to drag the five back to their quarters.

"I should set you mother on you," he said to Fili and Kili. "But I won't, because I still have need of heirs."

"We weren't going to get in trouble, Merry and Pippin wanted to see the elves. We were just going to look, I swear but then those two elves appeared but we were just talking," said Fili.

"I told you specifically _not_ to go anywhere near the elves. You were disobeying me directly and you could have gotten yourselves hurt. You should know better," said Thorin. "I am more disappointed than anything."

Fili and Kili nodded, cowed.

"And Frodo—I told you too, you should have known better. I know you're young, but you're a prince—you can't just go running off. As much as I hate it, there are dwarfs in the mountain that would use you to get to me—all it would take is a second of distraction from your cousins, and someone could hurt you," said Thorin. "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm trying to keep you safe, you need to understand that."

Frodo nodded and buried his head in Thorin's hair. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"You're okay, and that's all that matters right now. Just promise me you won't do it again."

"I won't,"

"Okay. Now, Merry and Pippin. I know you were eager to see the elves, but we were going to have dinner with them tonight—if you had been patient, or had simply asked, you would have gotten to see them," said Thorin.

At this, all three of the hobbits perked up. "Can I go, daddy?" asked Frodo.

"If you promise to stay close to me, Dis, or Dwalin the whole time, then yes, you can go," said Thorin. "Merry and Pippin, you can come too, but there will be no shenanigans, understood?"

Merry and Pippin nodded.

"Good. Now, can we please have peace until dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they were seated for dinner, Thorin was regretting his decision to allow the hobbits to come.

"If you don't calm down before the elves arrive, so help me Mahal, I shall—" he started.

"Now, Thorin. Play nice," said Dis. "The elves aren't even here and you're already threatening people."

"I shouldn't have let them come," said Thorin.

"Nonsense. They would have just snuck in," said Dis. "Now calm down." Turning to Merry and Pippin, she said "Now you two stop. I don't think you want to get into trouble with me."

Frodo, on the other hand, was being uncharacteristically quiet. He was allowed to sit in his father's lap until the elves arrived, when he would have to go to his own seat in between Dis and Kili. For now, he sat quietly and played with Thorin's beard.

This dinner would be relatively small and private. Only the royal family, the two hobbits, and Balin would be present representing the dwarves. The Thranduil would bring a small group of elves, consisting of mainly royalty and people close to him.

Thorin sat at the head of the long table, Fili on his right, the chair at his left empty. Next to Fili was Kili, then Frodo, then Dis. Across from them, next to the empty chair, sat Merry, Pippin, and Balin. Thranduil and the elves he brought would sit at the other end of the table.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Thorin.

"Your majesty, the elves are ready," said the dwarf.

"Invite them in," said Thorin. "Go back to your seat, Frodo."

Frodo slipped out of his father's lap and went over to his own seat just as Thranduil entered the room.

The dinner passed without incident—Merry and Pippin for once using their brains and keeping their mouths shut, and Frodo quietly being amused by his aunt and cousin.

When they were finished, Dis suggested that the children be allowed to get up and play, so long as they remained in the room, allowing their elders to have a conversation without interruption.

"It would be a good time to talk without all the advisors and council members here," said Dis. "And the children can have some time to play when we don't have to worry about them getting into trouble."

"We can help supervise them!" volunteered Elrohir. "By us I mean my brother and I, and Legolas if he wants to."

"I think that is a fine idea," said Dis. "Go on, children. Fili and Kili, you can go too. Balin, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course, Lady Dis," said Balin.

As soon as the children had gotten up, Thorin pulled Dis over to him. "What do you think you're doing? They're _elves._"

"I know they're elves, but these particular elves have never done anything to you," she said. "And look how much fun they're having already. Let go of your grudges, at least for now."

Thorin begrudgingly agreed, and they sat back down to talk to Thranduil.

"I see you have some visitors from the Shire. Kin of Bilbo?" asked Thranduil.

Thorin nodded. "I thought that his family should know of his fate. They have become quite good friends with Frodo. They were also very anxious to meet you, though I can't fathom why."

"I'm flattered."

Thorin glared at him, and in an effort to preempt an argument, Dis said "Well, it looks like the eight of them are getting on quite well."

They were. In the short time since they had been allowed to get up from the table, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo had been lifted up onto the shoulders of the elves, who were parading them around as Fili and Kili playfully tried to catch them.

"I guessed that they would. The three of them have always been good with young children, and they haven't been around any since Estel left Rivendell," said Thranduil. "I remember when Legolas was that small…"

"They are a blessing at this age, aren't they," said Dis. "Although, with his older cousins around, there's a lot of mischief going on."

"Legolas was very mischievious too, probably from the influence of Elladan and Elrohir—those two never grew up," said Thranduil.

"I can think of two dwarves who act like that," muttered Thorin.

"Your nephews seemed well behaved at dinner," said Thranduil.

"So did Elladan and Elrohir. They know better than misbehaving at dinners like these, but that seems to be all they know. It's all her fault," he said, pointing to Dis.

"I did the best I could! If I'm not mistaken, it is the father's job to teach children manners, so that would fall on you!" said Dis indignantly.

"I wish I could say they'll straighten out eventually, but Elladan and Elrohir are both quite old by your standards, and, well, you see how they act," said Thranduil, gesturing to where the two elves were prancing about with hobbits on their shoulders.

"That's reassuring," said Thorin. "We can look forward to a dwarf who puts food before anything and everything ruling Erebor at some point. Wonderful."

"That's my son you're talking about there, watch your tongue!" said Dis.

"Well, it's quite easy to see who the real leader here is," said Thranduil.

"If you grew up with her you would put up with it too," muttered Thorin. "The woman is not to be messed with. Ever."

Thranduil snorted. "It's a good thing you didn't take a wife."

They continued talking for quite a while, until an exhausted Frodo climbed into Thorin's lap and promptly fell asleep.

"I suppose this is our cue to go," said Thorin. "We've been here quite a while, and I imagine we've they're all tired."

Dis scoffed. "It's like you don't even know your own nephews, Thorin. They never run out of energy."

"True, but anyways—we'll see you tomorrow at the council, Thranduil," said Thorin, before taking a sleeping Frodo, two hobbits, and two _very_ not-sleepy dwarves out of the room.

"Oh, now you wake up," said Thorin as he was settling Frodo into bed. "You sleep completely through me getting you ready for bed, but the second I put you in bed, you wake up."

"I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna play with my friends," said Frodo sleepily.

"It's late, and it's time for sleep. They're all going to bed too, and if you don't go to bed, you'll be too tired and grumpy to play with them tomorrow!" said Thorin.

"I get to play with them tomorrow too?" asked Frodo.

"If you're good and you go to bed," said Thorin.

"I will, I promise!"

"Good night, then," said Thorin, kissing Frodo's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, and we'll see about playing with your new friends again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologize for any glaring errors, I wrote this late at night with a massive headache.**

Thorin woke to the excited screeches coming from Frodo's room—Fili and Kili had somehow managed to sneak past him once again.

"Fili! Kili! If you're going to come in here at unreasonable times in the morning, be quiet about it!" he shouted.

"Sorry, uncle," they chorused. "We were just helping Frodo get ready for the council today!"

"By the sounds of it, you were not, and he's not going to the council."

"Why not?" asked Kili.

"Because he's too little. It would be much too boring for him."

"Please, can I go?" asked Frodo, poking his head around the door. "I promise I'll be good."

"Why don't Fili and Kili go see if those two elves you were playing with last night are going to be there. If they aren't, you can get Dori or Bofur to stay with you and I'll let you play with them."

"Really?" asked Frodo.

"Yes," said Thorin. "Now off you two go."

Fili and Kili jumped at the opportunity to visit their newfound friends once more, and rushed out the door.

"And as for you, little one—you need to stop wiggling and get dressed," said Thorin. "You can't very well go play with the elves in your sleep-clothes, can you?"

Frodo giggled. "No!" he said before scrambling back into his room.

"Call me if you need help getting dressed, said Thorin.

"I'm a big boy! I don't need help!"

"We'll see if you're singing the same tune when your tunic gets stuck on your head,"

"I don't need _any _help,"

"Alright, you're a big boy," said Thorin. "Although, Frodo, sometimes it's not a bad idea to accept help, no matter how old you are."

"I _know _I'm too old for help."

"Alright, fine. I'm going to go get myself dressed then."

Thorin was almost finished putting on his ceremonial armor when he heard a call from Frodo's room.

"Daddy, I need help," called Frodo. "I can't do the buttons."

Thorin chuckled. "I thought you didn't need help."

"I need just a little bit sometimes."

"Hmm,"

"I _do,_" said Frodo. "Just a little bit."

"Well, come here then," said Thorin motioning for Frodo to come stand in front of him. "I need to finish braiding your hair, too."

"Do you have to?"

"You can't go around with your hair flying all over the place."

"Kili does,"

"Kili is old enough to make his own decisions, even if they are wrong."

"Why can't I make my own decisions?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason!"

"It is now."

Just after Thorin finally finished braiding Frodo's hair, Kili and Fili returned.

"We talked to Elladan and Elrohir, and they said that they're not going to the council," said Kili. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes, you do," said Thorin. "You two are the heirs. I would think that Thranduil's son is going."

"Well, he is, but—" began Fili.

"You have to go," said Thorin. "Did you ask Dori to keep an eye on Frodo?"

"Dori said it was fine," said Fili. "Are you _sure _we have to go to the council?"

"_Yes, _Fili. You have to go," said Thorin. "If you would like, you can take Frodo to Dori. I assume you told the elves he would be going there?"

"We did," said Kili.

"You can go, then. You need to be in the council room in fifteen minutes. If you're not, there will be consequences, so no shenanigans. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, uncle," they said in unison.

"Come on, Frodo!" Kili called.

"Coming!" said Frodo, scrambling out after them.

Thorin shook his head once they were gone. _Those two will never grow up, _he thought. _I pity Dis if I go before her and she has to keep them in line by herself._

Fili and Kili did make it back in time for the meeting, though not by much, and much more disheveled than they were when they left Thorin.

"Cutting it close, are we?" muttered Thorin.

Fili flushed. "We didn't mean for it to be so close. We got distracted."

"I'm sure."

"We really mean for it to be so close," said Kili. "Sorry, uncle."

Thorin smiled and raised an eyebrow before turning his attention to the rest of the table.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"All the elves are present," said Thranduil.

"The advisors are all here," said Balin.

"Then we will begin," said Thorin. "What is your proposal for trade between Mirkwood and Erebor, Thranduil?"

"I would like to open trade once more. We have need of your goods, and I am sure you have need of ours," said Thranduil. "I would like to bury the enmity between our peoples."

"I agree. I think the time for old grudges is past. In the past, Erebor and Mirkwood have always traded a lot. We suffer without each other," said Thorin. "However, the dislike between our peoples will not go away overnight."

"It will never go away if we do not do something to begin getting rid of it," said Dis. "Of course, there will always be some dwarves against it, just because hating the elves is all they've ever known, and vice versa."

"So we will open trade once more?" asked Thranduil.

"I think it would only benefit both of us," said Thorin.

"I would also like to propose an alliance between us," said Thranduil. "We both have strong armies on our own, and together we could be nearly invincible."

"As the Head of the Guards, I think that is a good choice," said Dwalin. "We have almost no archers, so very few who can fight from long range."

"Yes, an alliance would do us good. I hear talk of threats rising in the south, in the kingdoms of men," said Thorin.

"We have heard whispers of threats in the south also," said Thranduil. "Though they are few and far between."

"Nonetheless, an alliance is a good idea," said Thorin. "Does anyone have any other proposals?"

"No," said Thranduil.

"Then the council is adjourned," said Thorin. He waited until the majority of the advisors had left before approaching Thranduil.

"How much longer do you plan to stay in Erebor?" he asked.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning, as early as possible. I have matters to attend to in Mirkwood," said Thranduil.

"I am sure Frodo and my nephews will be sad to see you go," said Thorin.

"Hopefully we will return in the future, if our agreement works," said Thranduil.

"I think they will like that."

After speaking to Thranduil, Thorin went to collect Frodo from Dori's teashop, where he found him running around with Elladan and Elrohir, with a frazzled Dori chasing after them.

"Frodo!" Thorin called. "Stop causing problems!"

"You're back!" Frodo shrieked, lunging at him. Dori shot Thorin a thankful look over Frodo's shoulder.

"They've been like this all day," said Dori. "I'm getting to old for this."

"Thank you for watching him, Dori. I know he can get quite hyper," said Thorin, walking out the door with Frodo in his arms. "He's quite a handful."

"When can I see Elladan and Elrohir again?" asked Frodo.

"The elves are leaving tomorrow, but I think we'll be seeing a lot more of them," said Thorin. "They'll probably be back soon."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Thorin. "Now come on, let's go eat dinner."

**Author's Note: Ulura gave me a wonderful idea for the next chapter but I can't decide what exactly I want to happen. There is a poll up on my page if you would like to vote.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ulura gave me the idea for this chapter, and I really like it, but I don't think I did it justice ;A;**

**Also, several years passed between this chapter and the last one, so Frodo is several years older.**

"Frodo! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times! You can't go outside in this weather without a coat—you'll catch your death. Plus, your father will have my head," said Balin. "Come inside!"

"Do I have to?" asked Frodo. "Why can't I be a guard like Fili and Kili?"

"Because they have coats on, for one," responded Balin. "Now come inside."

"Can't I just go find a coat and then come back out?"

"No. You've probably already caught something, no need to make it worse. Go inside and find your aunt, I'm sure she can find something for you to eat to warm you up," said Balin.

"Fine," Frodo huffed before going inside and running off to find Dis.

Balin shook his head. _Always so headstrong at this age, _he thought. _Just like Thorin, and I imagine Bilbo too._

Dis, immediately after getting Frodo food and warming him up, ordered him to stay in the royal wing, preferably within her sight.

"If you come down with something, then Thorin'll take it out on the rest of us. Plus, I don't think you'd want to be sick—confined to bed for weeks, miserable," she said. "You wouldn't be able to play with your cousins."

"I just wanted to play outside," Frodo said.

"I know you didn't mean to cause problems, but you need to ask. Someone might have taken you outside if you had asked, and you gave poor Dori quite a fright when he turned around and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry," Frodo said, burying his face into Dis' skirts.

"There, now. It's over now, and you know better than to do it again. No harm done."

Frodo coughed into Dis' skirt.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, dear?"

"My tummy feels weird," Frodo said. "And it hurt when I coughed."

"You're coming down with something. Go get under the covers in my bed, and I'll go fetch Oin and tell Ori to do some research."

Several minutes later, Dis returned with a disgruntled Oin.

"If you would just tell me what's the matter, Lady Dis…" he said.

"Frodo's coming down with something," she said. "I need you do see if it's anything serious enough for me to fetch Thorin. I sent Ori off to do some research, but I thought it would be best for you to check him."

"What are his symptoms?"

"He started coughing, and he says is stomach feels weird and it hurts when he coughs."

"I can't say I'm in expert in illnesses like this—hobbits, even half-hobbits, contract different types of diseases from us dwarves. I don't know what exactly it is, but his condition is deteriorating quickly and it shows no sign of stopping anytime soon."

Oin was right. Even in the few minutes it had taken Dis to find Oin and for Oin to examine Frodo, Frodo's condition had worsened dramatically. He was now coughing much more often and louder, and complained that he was cold and his throat hurt.

Thorin came rushing in minutes later, trailing Fili and Kili behind him.

"Where is Frodo?" he asked.

"In my room," said Dis. "But you need to calm down before you can go in. It won't do anyone any good to have you panicking and getting in the way."

"Let me through."

"Not until you calm down."

"Dis…"

"You may be the king and older than me, but I'm still just as strong as you."

Thorin took a deep breath, glaring at Dis. "Now will you please let me see my son?"

"Yes. Now, was that so hard?"

Thorin didn't respond, pushing past Dis into the room where Frodo was.

Oin was standing over Frodo, trying to keep him warm, but the child shivered no matter how any blankets were placed on him. Thorin immediately rushed to him, questioning Oin on how much he knew of Frodo's illness, to which Oin replied that he knew almost nothing, he was used to treating dwarves, not half-hobbits.

Ori came rushing in with a stack of books minutes later. He spoke to Oin briefly before turning to Thorin.

"It looks like Frodo has something called pneumonia—men can get it, and apparently so can hobbits. It can be quite serious if not treated quickly—which we're doing."

"Is there anything I can do to help him?" Thorin asked.

"Just stay out of the way, and don't get too close. I'm not sure if we dwarves can contract it too, and the last thing we need is you getting sick. I promise you, we'll take good care of him."

"Can I stay in here?"

"I don't see a problem with that."

Frodo got worse, and for several days he was delirious with fever, coughing and shivering constantly. His breathing was raspy, and he had a high fever. Thorin didn't leave the room once, sometimes sitting and sometimes standing, but always watching Frodo. He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified he would lose his son just as he had lost his consort.

On the fourth day, Frodo woke.

"Daddy?" he asked, weakly.

"I'm right here, Frodo," Thorin said, abandoning all worry of catching the sickness in favor of going to his son's bedside. "How do you feel?"

"Cold. And my throat hurts," Frodo said.

"I'm going to call Oin, okay?" Thorin said, rising. "Oin! Frodo is awake!"

Oin, along with Ori, came rushing in.

"He says he feels cold, and that his throat hurts," said Thorin.

Oin felt Frodo's forehead. "I believe the fever has broken. The worst should be behind us now. His throat may hurt for a while yet, and his cough may persist, but he should be up and moving around soon."

"Thank Mahal," said Thorin. "Promise me you've learned your lesson about going outside in the cold?" he asked Frodo.

"I have. I promise I won't do it again," said Frodo. "Are there any more blankets? I'm cold."

"Is it safe for me to lie down with him?" asked Thorin.

"Since none of us have caught it so far, I assume we can't," said Ori. "It should be safe, and I think it would help you both to rest—Mahal knows you need it."

Thorin climbed into the bed next to Frodo, and pulled the small child to his chest. As Frodo fell asleep, he whispered "Don't ever do that again. You are the single most important thing in the world to me, and I couldn't bear to lose you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this uwu**

As Frodo's thirty-third birthday approached, arguments between Thorin and Dis became increasingly more common. Dis believed that since Frodo would be coming of age in hobbit culture, it was time he saw his father's homeland. Thorin argued that he was still too young.

"He's too young to make that journey—you and I both know it's a long and dangerous road," Thorin said, scowling.

"He'll have plenty of guards and I very seriously doubt anything would try and get through you. He needs to know where he came from—where his father came from," Dis said. "And not only that—you haven't been back to the Shire since before Bilbo's death—it's time to return."

Thorin offered no argument.

On the day of Frodo's birthday, Thorin pulled him aside during a lull in the festivities, telling him that he had gifts for him.

Thorin led him into his rooms, to a chest that had stood in the corner, always locked, for as long as Frodo could remember.

"Your father left two things with me to be given to you when you came of age," Thorin said, unlocking the chest. "The first thing he left for you was his mithril armor."

"Did you give him the armor?" Frodo asked.

"I did. It was one of the first things I ever gave him—we had just begun courting," Thorin smiled at the memory. "He was quite surprised when Gandalf told him that it was worth more than the entire Shire."

"It _is?" _Frodo asked incredulously.

"Yes, it is. You know how precious mithril is,"

"You said there were two things. What is the other?" Frodo asked.

"His old sword—Sting."

"I remember that! Balin used to tell me stories about Sting."

"It saved my life—and the rest of the Company's—many times, and now it is yours."

Frodo hesistantly took the sword, and, for the thousandth time, Thorin saw Bilbo in him.

"We'll get your cousins and Dwalin to help train you when we get back," Thorin said.

"Get back? From where?"

"I've decided that we are going to visit the Shire. It's time you saw where your father came from."

"Really?" Frodo asked.

"We leave in two days—don't make me regret it."

In the end, it was Balin who stayed to rule Erebor while Thorin was absent. Dis and her sons insisted on coming, and Thorin trusted no other near as much as Balin.

Their journey to the Shire was, for the most part, uneventful.

However, it was the first time Frodo had been any significant distance from Erebor, and he was constantly stopping to point out another village of men, or _look at that tree did you see how tall it was_. They made good time in spite of this, and though they were travelling in the late fall and early winter, they encountered no harsh weather. There were no longer Orcs or trolls waiting to ambush them, and they now had the protection of the elves.

They caught their first sight of the Shire in the early spring, when the trees and flowers were just starting to bloom. Bilbo had often told Thorin that this was his favorite time of the year—the world was just waking up, and everything was beginning to burst into color.

"Bag-end is at the top of the hill, right?" asked Frodo.

"It is," said Fili. "I still remember the first time I saw it. I'd wager Thorin does too—seeing as how he got lost twice trying to find it."

Frodo laughed. "You never told me that part of the story, _athair."_

"It's a part of the story I'd rather no one remembered," muttered Thorin.

"Shall we stop whining about our mess-ups in the past and get a move on, then?" asked Dis. "The sun'll set in not too long, and we're getting enough sideways glances as it is."

They made their way to the round green door that still had the little glowing rune on it that had started it all.

As they made their way inside, no one spoke.

They could all feel his presence there, some more strongly than others.

Thorin could practically see him, just as he had been that first night, shy and unsuspecting and unsure as to what was going on and why this was happening to him.

Frodo was the first to notice the notes on the mantelpiece.

There were two sitting there, dusty and untouched for the past three and a half decades.

The first was addressed to 'My dear child' and the second to 'My love.'

Frodo made his way over to the mantelpiece and tentatively picked up the letter, opening it and reading it slowly.

_Dear Child,_

_ I'm dying. There's no point in sugarcoating it, and I suppose if you're reading this I'm gone. You're the first person I'm telling. Thorin doesn't know about you or the sickness yet. I had to keep it from him so I could come here one last time. There are so many things to tell you, too many for one letter. I want you have a few of my things, but the time for that will come later._

_ For now, just let me talk._

_ I love you more than you could possibly know, and I know Thorin will too. I imagine he'll be quite protective of you after I'm gone, and as you grow up you'll resent him for it, but know that he's doing it because he doesn't want to lose you._

_ I wish more than anything in the world that I could see you, just once._

_ I hope Thorin hasn't waited too long to bring you here. I want you to know where I came from, what my people are like. I want you to know the simple beauty of nature—of a warm summer's day, a garden, the Shire—not just the cold beauty of gems and stone._

_ Always remember that dwarves are possibly the most stubborn and thick-headed creatures ever to walk this earth—you'll learn that the hard way._

_ I don't believe there's ever been a dwobbit (would that be the correct term for you? I suppose so) before, so you'll be different from both hobbits and dwarves, but it'll be okay. Thorin and I both will always love you._

_ Elves are not entirely bad, despite what your father and the rest of Erebor may say._

_ There are so many other things I want to tell you that I will never get to say._

_ As for what I want you to have, I suppose this is a will of sorts for me. I can't leave too much here, or Thorin would notice. I will leave Sting and my mithril armor with him to be given to you on your 33__rd__ birthday. As for here, I'm going to leave my ring, and of course Bag-end, to you. Be careful with Bag-end—make sure those Sackville-Bagginses don't get into my silver. I'll also leave you my book—the one I recorded all of the Quest in. Take good care of it._

_ About the ring—that is no ordinary ring. When you wear it, it turns you invisible. Only use it when you must—it is not a plaything._

_ Before I say goodbye, my child—know that you are never alone._

_ I will watch over you._

_ Love,_

_Your Father_

The envelope beside it was for Thorin.

"_Athair_! Come here!" Frodo called. "He left us letters!"

Thorin shook himself from his memories, walking to where Frodo held out a letter.

He opened it slowly, careful not to disturb the neat handwriting on the outside.

_Dear Thorin,_

_ I love you. Always remember that, no matter what._

_ I hope I will get to say goodbye, but if I don't, this is my goodbye._

_ I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I wanted to come here one last time, to write these letters and just see the Shire before I die._

_ I hope you know that I wouldn't change what happened for the world. I wouldn't change it if someone told me that I could live to be 200 and never be sad at all. You and I, the quest, our child—I would _never_ give it up willingly._

_ I love you with all my heart. I cannot say that enough. I wish it didn't end this way, but in a way it is not the end._

_ I will see you again, be it in another life, the Halls of Mandos, or Valinor._

_ I will go to the ends of the earth to find you again._

_ This is not the end._

_Love always,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

_PS. Make up with the elves. You need each other more than you know._

"Was this really what he was like?" Frodo asked.

"This is exactly him," Thorin said.

"He said he left me a book. Do you know where it is?"

"The book he recorded the quest in?"

"Yes."

"I don't imagine it'd be hard to find," said Kili, poking his head into the room. "He wrote in it all the time—I don't think he hid it—but I'll give it to you if I see it."

Frodo nodded. "He said he left me his ring and Bag-end itself to me."

"We'll be coming back here more often in the future, so you can make use of Bag-end," Dis called from the next room.

They went their separate ways then, wandering throughout the sprawling hobbit hole, some reminiscing, some imagining.

Several curious hobbits peeked in the windows to see who exactly this group of large dwarves armed to the teeth were and what they were doing in Bad-end, but only two actually knocked on the door.

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted. "You've grown up!"

"You've gotten a bit bigger too," Frodo said, smiling. "Though most of the growth is horizontal, not vertical."

"Have you seen Merry? He's like a prize pig compared to me," Pippin said, pointing at Merry.

"Oi! Am not!" Merry scowled.

"I see you two haven't changed a bit," Thorin said. "Still as rowdy as ever—it's a good thing too, since Fili and Kili refuse to change their mischievous ways as well."

"We're not mischievous!" A voice called from somewhere in the house. "We're…fun-loving!"

"Hmmm."

"Anyways, how long are you all planning on staying?" Merry asked.

"A few weeks at least," Thorin said.

"Will you be coming to the party tonight? It's the Gaffer's birthday," Pippin asked. "I'm sure you'd be welcome."

"I think we'll stay here tonight, just to settle in."

"We'll leave you to it then," Merry said. "I'm sure we'll see you around."

With that, they ran off, no doubt to cause more trouble.

They spent the rest of the evening in Bag-end, quietly telling each other their favorite memories of this little hobbit hole, or (in the case of Thorin) just sitting in silence.

**Author's Note: The ending sucks I know but it's 3 o'clock in the morning and I wanted to post this tonight cut me some slack okay.**

**Also, if people continue to leave disrespectful comments on my stories, I am going to take _all _the stories I have posted on here down completely. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to deal with people being rude like that.**


End file.
